Agarthan 12-Year-Olds
by PokeDDay
Summary: Four 12 year olds get transported to the Zombies maps featured in COD World At War, COD: Black Ops, and Cod: Black Ops 2.
1. Nacht Der Untoten

**A/N**

**This is a new experimental series, bringing COD Fanfictions into the spotlight. These will also take long to write, so don't expect the 2nd chapter to come out immediately. **

* * *

**Agarthan 12-year olds**

* * *

"Why do we need to do this again?"

"It's for your own good. Besides, don't you like her?"

"Yeah, but it's ludicrous!" I said.

I'm Nicholas. I'm talking with my friend Samir, who seems to be trying to get me talk to my crush, Shannon. But before all the juicy stuff, I am 12 years old, a Filipino gamer with dreams. I play Minecraft, racing games in general, and FPS games. Mostly, COD. I'm not a big fan of trolls and jerks, so I play Zombies. I've been playing for 4 years, so count on me to rise to the occasion in an actual apocalypse.

"Come on, not like she'll laugh at you!" Samir said.

"That's exactly what's going to happen!" I said, and we started laughing at each other. Then the lunch bell rang, but as I got to 6th period, I felt a strange sensation. I felt almost electric, then I looked up, because Shannon lined up behind me. People started to look at me, and I looked down, and saw small sparks emerging from my feet. Soon they started to grow, until they covered the length of my body. I started freaking out, dropping my bag. I started to spin, until all of the sparks were gone, and all I saw was darkness. My eyes adjusted, and I saw Shannon, Mason, and Samir holding their own set of weapons- the regular set at the beginning of a Nazi Zombies game. M1911, a knife, two grenades, and 500 points.

"Uh, guys? What's going on?" Shannon asked in a small voice.

"What the hell IS THIS PLACE!?" Mason shouted, gripping his blonde hair.

"I hope to god I don't piss my pants..." Samir said quietly. I was laughing softly, and everybody stared at me.

"You're not freaked about this at all?" Shannon asked in an angry tone.

"No. As a matter of fact, I'm happy 'bout this damn thing happening." I said nonchalantly.

"You're... HAPPY!?" Mason shouted.

"Yes. I know this map like the back of my hand." I said, staring at the back of the hand holding the M1911. "Actually, I don't know the back of my hand that much, so screw that metaphor. This is Nacht Der Untoten."

We all jumped when the demonic announcer say, "Survive until round 15! Good luck!"

"Round 15... That's about 1080 zombies to kill!" I said triumphantly. I heard the first screams of my prey, and I cocked my handgun. Everybody seemed to know that I knew what I was doing, so they followed suit. "Okay, everybody. If we're gonna survive this shit, you're gonna have to listen to me. Mason, take that window over there. Samir, you take that one. Shannon, you... I dunno. I got the rest."

"Hey, what does this thing do?" Mason said, pointing to the Kar98k wall chalk. He laid his hand on it, and a Kar98k appeared. He picked it up, and shot it. As I looked, I forgot that there were zombies. I got hit, and I jumped, surprised at how cold their touch is. I knifed him, and I kept knifing him, even after his death. I used my strategy, shooting them 4 times in the leg, then knifing. When round 1 was over, we were completely bloodied. We started to see the HUD in our point of view. I had the most points, about 1,340. Samir had 510, only shooting a zombie once. Shannon had 630, as at the last second she grew the courage to actually knife. Mason had 410, due to the lack of zombies at his window.

"Guys, I can't fucking do this." Samir said, on the verge of crying.

"Yes you can. I got this under control." I said, buying myself an M1 Carbine, bringing me down to 740 points. "Any of you guys need help, gimme a shout-out, alright?" I said over the eerie transition of rounds.

Round 2 began, and we were better at, well, everything. It looks like my talk worked. I have to admit, if I could see myself, I'd look pretty damn intimidating. Or not. Eh, whatever.

"Die!" I heard Mason say, contented with his zombie count.

"Help!" Samir said, crawling away from 4 zombies. He got downed, and I took the liberty to make all of my kills headshots, and revived him. "How did I not die?"

"COD Logic." I replied with wit. We chuckled in spite of the recent situation, and I returned to my now overflowing windows. I took the same liberty as before, and the round ended. I reloaded, and told everybody to huddle up.

"How'd you guys do? 'Cause I was horrible." Samir said.

"We know. Anyway, how did you guys do?" I said.

"Well, I actually got a couple of Nazi zombies at my window." Said Mason.

"Is this the only place we'll be in?" Shannon asked.

"Of course not! Haven't you seen the HELP Door? It's a thousand points, which is why we'll open it at round three. The mystery box is back there. However, under no circumstances should we clear that debris back there on the stairs. That up there is our camping spot." I explained. I might've explained too long, because zombies were breaking in from all sides. "Quickly, everyone to the frickin' HELP Door!" I said panicking.

"Get the damn thing open!" Samir shouted. Zombies were rushing in from all sides. In the stress, Shannon opened the door, and we flooded into the room, relieved for some extra space. I took advantage of the extra space to get a couple of headshots.

After the massacre, I opened the box, and the song caught everyone's attention. The fact that the song didn't fit the frantic situation, and was just so out of place. It didn't sound like a haven that gave you salvation, but more like an ice cream truck.

"Yes, a friggin' FG42!" I said, pulling the light machine gun out of the air. I switched it for my 1911, which was a smart move, since my M1 was still useful. Mason was all jittery after seeing me get the FG42, so he went next.

"Comeoncomeon!" He said, jumping up and down. When the song stopped, a Molotov cocktail remained. Mason grabbed it, and looked at it in dismay. "Well, time to drink up." He said, removing the towel.

"No! Don't! Put the damn towel back in!" I shouted.

"Geez, man." He said, putting the towel back in. "What's the big deal?"

"That is a Molotov cocktail! It's highly flammable. That towel is drenched in gas!"

"So... I light it with this?" He said, holding up a steel lighter.

"Uh, yeah. Then, you throw it. You two, start rapetraining." I commanded.

"RAPE TRAIN!?" Shannon shouted.

"Run in circles collecting zombies. Don't kill them. Come on!" I said, running. The other three joined in, and we trained all of the zombies. "Mason, light 'em up!" I said. He lit the Molotov, and threw it at the zombie in the front. All of the zombies in the current horde were burnt up. If a zombie didn't die, it was shot.

"Huh. So that's a rape train." Samir said. He ran to the box, and opened it. He (eventually) got a Sawn-Off Double Barrel shotgun. He loaded it up, and got a headshot, but fell backwards. "That's a LOT of frickin' recoil." He said. As the round ended, we huddled together.

"Guys, let's clear this debris." I said, pointing towards the stairs. I walked up to it, kicked it softly, and points were subtracted while it opened. We hurried up the stairs, and settled in the corner.

"Why exactly are we in this corner? We're stuck!" Shannon said. "Also, I have to use the box soon- all I have is the M1911 and it's already round 4!"

"Okay, you can. Also, we can fend them off here. At least, I can- Oh, great." I said, remembering that Mason got Molotovs and Samir got the Sawn off. After the round ended, we ran downstairs and got some weapons.

"Whoa! This is nice!" She said, picking up the Mp40. "I'll wait for you upstairs." She said, going upstairs. (Obviously.)

Samir hit the box, and while the box was playing the song, I made conversation.

"Guys, this is crazy. I'm literally living my fantasies!" I said.

"You're with your crush, too." Mason said.

"Yeah. Doing my favorite thing in the world with the person I like. Sounds like a friggin' fanfiction." I replied.

"Hey, how's your current one doing?" Samir asked.

"Oh, that? Well, it's halfway done." I answered.

"Wait a second, you _like_ me?" Shannon said, coming down.

"Oh, uh... Well.. Yeah, since the end of the 2nd trimester." I replied.

"It took you that long to realize it?"

"Well, pretty much."

"Huh. Nobody would've guessed it. Not even me. Hold on... You're a pervert, aren't you?"

"What? No way!"

"I overheard you talking to your friends in PE. Yes, you are."

"No, that's to gain reputation."

"Well apparently your so-called 'reputation' isn't limited to you guys."

"You mean-"

"Yeah. Basically, we all know about you watching you-know-what 'three to four times a week, or whenever I get my hands on the computer'."

"Oh, god!" Samir said, disgusted.

"What?" We both snapped.

"The crawler's dead."

"SHIT!" Mason and I said. All four of us hurried into the corner, and got locked and loaded. (Also, in the midst of our conversation, Mason got an MG42.) I had been to busy talking with Shannon that I forgot the crawler was keeping the round from changing, but it bled out. I guess I get carried away easily. Mason got down, so we had no major gunners. We shot at the heads, but missed. Samir got plenty of kills, but he had to reload often. I also had to reload often, thanks to the high rate of fire and 32 round magazine.

"Guys... It... Hurts!" Mason shouted, on the brink of death. I got to him in time, and I injected the syrette into him.

"Cover my ass!" I shouted. They obeyed my orders, and did their best. I sustained a hit before Mason actually got up. As quickly as he could, Mason lit a molotov, but nearly set me on fire. "Hey man, what the hell?" I shouted.

"Sorry. Hey, watch out!" He shouted, pointing behind me. I knifed the burning zombie, and it died. A crawler was left, so I ran down as fast I could, and hit the box. I got... the M2 Flamethrower!

"Hey, how come YOU get the good stuff?" Samir asked with a certain tone.

"'Cause... I'm... The... Pro." I replied, putting the gas tanks on. I tested it out, and accidentally set the corner of Mason's shirt on fire.

"What the hell!?" He said, putting the fire out.

"Sorry." I said, in a falsetto voice. Shannon hit the box, and she got the Ray Gun. "No, she got the good stuff!"

"What is this, a toy?" She said quizzically, holding the Ray Gun.

"No way! That is _the _strongest gun on this map!" I said in awe. She tried shooting it, but nothing happened.

"Why won't it shoot then, huh?"

"It's on safe mode. See that knob there?" I said, pointing to the dial on the top.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's facing upwards. It needs to be facing backwards or it to be able to shoot." I explained. She did as told, and pulled the trigger. The shot landed right next to the crawler, which died.

"Whoa, why'd it die?" Mason asked while we were heading into the corner.

"One of the Ray Gun's best features is it's splash damage- When you shoot a zombie in the front of a horde, the other ones behind or around it get damaged, if not die." I explained to the unknowing people in my group. Round 7 was a breeze, especially because of the flamethrower and the Ray Gun. Around the end, Samir ran out of ammo for his shotgun, so we panicked.

"What are we going to do?" Samir asked.

"We stay here and wait for a Max Ammo to appear." I commanded.

"When will a Max Ammo come?" he asked.

"I have no fricking clue. Now rack up with your M1911, we'll get a BAR at the end of the round." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy, but followed my orders. At the end of the round, We found that he could buy the Sawn-Off double barrel shotgun off thee wall, so he got ammo, and went downstairs to hit the box. I stayed behind, waiting for what he would get. He came back up, holding the Thompson up.

"Nice gun, dude!" Mason shouted.

"Yeah, thanks. Anyway, what now?" He asked.

"We hold off here, like the Alamo." I said. We locked and loaded, and got ready. It stayed this way until round 11- constantly getting Insta-Kills and Double Points. At round 9, a Max Ammo finally came. The other three were fascinated at how easy it was to kill zombies. After all, they were Nazis.

At around round 12, things started getting hard. Samir's double barrel shotgun took two shots for one zombie, so he absolutely HAD to switch it out. Halfway through, Samir, Shannon, and I made a run for the mystery box. All three of us got down at the same time, (Thanks to overwhelming amounts of zombies) And it was up to Mason to get us up. I had no idea what was going on up there, but I heard the screams and shouts of the zombies, and (very) fast gunfire. Soon enough, a bloodied Mason came to us, just as we were beginning to go red, and got us up.

"Hey, Mason." I said, approaching him.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning around.

"That was brave of you, not giving up." I say, in a completely serious tone. "Even some of the best players out there can't fly solo."

He nods, taking the compliment. He reloads prematurely, and walks back upstairs without another word. How he walked up the stairs told me that the shock he experienced when he heard us get down, combined with the tonnes and tonnes of zombies, will not wear off quite that easily. When Samir got the .357 Magnum, he literally took it, and studied it on the way back to the corner. As round 13 began, we got into formation, and opened fire on the countless hordes of undead. It stayed this way until round 14, when at the end, the last zombie was shot. The electricity fizzed from underneath us once again, and we teleported to Verruckt.

* * *

**A/N**

** Hope you liked it! Follow & Favorite, and peace out!**


	2. Verruckt

A/N

Hello! In response to This Is A Name 's review, The object of this experiment is to shove four unlikely characters (12-Year-Olds) into an even unlikelier situation, so if I added the original four, that destroys the whole purpose. Besides, somebody did that already. In later maps, The iPhone (You'll see it in just a bit) will have another app: Eggs, which shows instructions for the multiple Easter eggs in Zombies.

* * *

**Agarthan 12 Year Olds**

* * *

"Ugh... What the hell?" I said, holding my head. I was surprised at the loss of weight in my hands, and I opened my eyes, and saw an M1911.

"Aaaaagh!" I heard Mason say. "My guns are gone! And we're somewhere else!"

I blinked, to focus my vision. I found a distinct difference between Nacht Der Untoten's dark bluish atmosphere, and Verruckt's orange and putrid air. I was stuck on the American side- with Shannon.

"Great. My Ray Gun's gone." She said. "And _you're_ here."

"Look, you're going to have to listen to me if we want to live. If not, we'd be dead in a few rounds."

"Wait- why? We've done it before. We can do it again!" Shannon protested.

"Guys? Why are we separated by this door?" Samir said.

"How much does it cost to open?" Mason asked.

"2500 points- and a nice topping of electricity." I said with a smirk. "In other words, go turn on the power."

"Turn on the power!? Why don't you two do it!?" Mason shouted.

"We'd have to open 5 doors, but you guys only have to open 3."

"Are you serious?" Samir asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied with a raised brow. Zombies started to break in, so I knifed one, bought the M1, and crouched at the door. Shannon bought the Springfield, and crouched on the other side of the room. I raised my brow, as if to say, 'Really?', and she nodded. I rolled my eyes, but as soon as they stopped rolling, I put my cheek on the cold, wooden stock. I waited until I could see that one of them had 1000 points, when I shouted, "Clear the damn debris!"

"You mean this jumble of furniture and a couch?" Mason shouted.

"Yes, the couch jumble." I said, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. I reloaded, and the round ended in a jumble of gunshots and screams. When the round ended, I felt a weight in my pocket, and I reached in, and brought out an IPhone. I turned it on, and examined the apps- or should I say, app- Music. I opened it, and found two libraries- Original, and Bonus. I tapped original, and this is what I saw:

**Undone**

Kevin Sherwood

Nacht Der Untoten

Shannon saw me, and said, "This isn't the time to be playing Angry Birds, Nicholas!" When she finished, I tapped Undone, and the beginning of Undone came on. The last zombie died, and round 2 became round 3. I noticed that the zombies were a bit more aggressive than usual, so I aimed more for the head than usual, but the M1 was a bit weak. I looked at the iPhone to see how far Undone has gone, and then, when I looked up, I saw Shannon down, and a mini-horde coming after me. I backed up against the door, shooting as fast as I can, and I felt a hit, and then the doors opened. I stumbled backward, regaining my breath. I killed them all, and revived Shannon. She said,

"This doesn't change anything."

" I know." I said, with a straight face. I rebuilt some barriers, and I bought Juggernog. I held the cold bottle in my hand, twisted the cap, and stood there, wondering why I didn't buy a gun, but Shannon stared at me, as if to say, 'Are you going to drink that?', and I took a swig. It was horrible, but I felt stronger. I dropped the bottle, causing it to crack, and my vision blurred for a second, and I got a bit dizzy. I went upstairs, Shannon on my tail, and saw Mason and Samir waiting. Samir held a BAR, and held it high. Mason was holding a PTRS-41, which he held high as well, aimed towards me, and fired. I heard a zombies scream, and the round ended. I crouched in front of them, and elbowed Mason in the knee, causing him to jump in pain.

"What was that for!?" He shouted.

"Almost killing me." I replied, trigger happy.

"So, Nicholas, what do you mean by 'to gain reputation'? You _watch_ it to gain reputation, or you lie?" Shannon mused, ticked off.

"I used to watch it, but realized that I was just that lonely." I replied.

"Really?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow, and a heap of sarcasm. Next thing I know, a zombie hit me, but didn't hurt as much. I jumped, hit the box, and covered my colleagues' backs. I got the Panzerschreck, but I let it fall. I kept using my M1911, until I could buy the STG-44, which I did, and I started cutting hordes down to size with it. We got a nuke in the middle of the horde, so I ran and got it, with a completely red HUD. I bought Double Tap right then and there, and saw Samir trying to open a bottle of Double Tap. I came up to him, opened it for him, and he took a swig. He wiped the excess off his lips, and held up his hand. I felt the iPhone vibrate, and it said in the Bonus library:

**PsychoSocial**

Slipknot

Nacht Der Untoten

**Energy Drink**

Virtual Riot

Verruckt

I tapped Energy Drink, since I was familiar with the song, and it came on. Mason looked stunned, especially because it was out of place - like the mystery box. It motivated Samir and I- that's for sure. We started mowing hordes down like complete bosses, for at least three rounds. Double Tap. Freaking healthy. When we ran out, a Max Ammo appeared. Mason and Shannon were defending the windows around us, and when round 7 ended, we hit the box. Samir waited patiently for a good gun, and he got the M1919 Browning. I hit the box afterwards and got a rifle grenade for my M1 Garand. I sighed, and used it against a small horde in Mason's window. I was surprised at how good the rifle grenade is compared to the power of the Stielhand grenade. I kept shooting and thought if there was a reason we were sucked into this hellhole that I call fun. Most people call it terrifying- i.e. my colleagues. I find it somewhat fun- shooting North America's worst enemy. The fact that they're zombies even lessens the guilt of murder.

"Breach! We got a breach down here!" Mason shouted, his shouts echoing through the hall. I went into the power room, hit the box quickly, and went to the staircase, where Mason was down, and a horde was climbing up. "Run!" He shouted, over the groans of the Nazis. I threw a grenade at him, and traded my Garand with whatever the hell appeared in the box, which just so happened to be a Panzerschreck. I aimed, and I fired. The horde disappeared, and I reloaded, and shot it again at Mason, who wasn't affected by either of the explosions. The zombies cleared, and I was able to revive Mason. All of a sudden, a thought hit me. Maybe, we can do things you can't do in game. I pulled out my STG 44 and my Panzerschreck, dual-wielding them. I put the Panzerschreck away, and hit the box. I got the Mg42, and I was happier than Michael E. not getting rejected by Sebija. Even with the Mg42 and Double Tap (LAZER!), we ran into trouble.

"Crap, I'm out of ammo!" Mason shouted.

"Me too!" Shannon shouted.

"Fuck. Fuuck. FUCK!" I shouted, as a horde ran towards us. I started to run away, And I opened the door close to the power room, and got some breathing room. I was alone, with Samir down, Mason down, and Shannon down. I held my breath, and opened fire. The Mg42 was a complete beast, mowing zombies down with almost pinpoint accuracy. I eventually was reached, and I got snapped out of the zombie-like trance of murder and actually aimed. I ran out, and there was still a thick plug of zombies separating me and the power room. I pulled out my Panzerschreck, and fired. the plug got thinner, with a small opening. I ran through it, and quickly reloaded my Panzer, and fired again. The zombies died, and I was able to revive Samir when the round ended. Shannon and Mason disappeared, and I heard their voices downstairs. I had time to reload both of my guns before the zombies started coming back. I gathered all of us, got Mason and Shannon the Mp40, and we backed up into the corner I was fighting for my life in. The rest of the game was just gravy. That is, until, we got teleported to Shi No Numa.


End file.
